


Saved Messages

by asianfrustration13



Series: Telephone Tag Series [1]
Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, Gen, Voicemail, What Have I Done, angst everywhere, i swear this wasn't supposed to be sad, things escalated real fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asianfrustration13/pseuds/asianfrustration13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Strand listens to his voicemail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved Messages

**Author's Note:**

> It's the voicemail fic that no one asked for. #SorryNotSorry

_First saved message:_

“Hey, Doctor Strand! It’s Alex. Listen, I just got a listener’s submission about a case. It has something to do with crows and his twin daughters. I’m going to call the father to get more information on his submission after I leave this message. It sounds really pretty interesting and there might be something…  _unnatural_ about this case. I can feel it! Anyway, I’m just letting you I won’t be available for the next hour or two while I talk to the father. His name is Jacob Jensen. Take care!”

_End of message. Second saved message:_

“Hey, Doctor Strand! It’s Alex again and I just got off the phone with Jensen and his daughters. It turns out that the girls, Megan and Morgan, took care of an injured crow a few years back. This crow later came back with his… well, murder to visit the two. It seems like every time the girls get into serious trouble, like physical assault for example, the crows come in to peck at their attackers. The girls even say that crows are always following them. Actually, it’s a little hard to explain over the phone. I feel like I’m not doing the Jensens any justice. Jensen has agreed to come over to the station with Megan and Morgan to talk more about their case. Anyway, I was hoping that you could also come to check their story out as well. Who knows, maybe this could be another Black Tape?”

_End of message. Third saved message:_

“Doctor Strand, was it really necessary to shut down Mr. Jensen and the girls like that? To be honest, you could have been a little nicer with how you practically tore their story apart. For God’s sake Richard, the girls are ten! Ten, Richard, ten! I know that that’s your usual MO of doing this, but still. Also, I’m sorry for nearly kicking you out of the station like that earlier today. That was rude of me.”

_End of message. Fourth saved message:_

“Hey, Doctor Strand, it’s Alex. My aunt Mabel listens to the podcast and sent me something for the podcast’s anniversary. It’s a wool sweater with some Sumerian? On it. I think. I don’t know what it says though. Anyway, she also sent me a matching one for you. I’m passing it off to Ruby to give to you when you come back from your trip. Call me back if you want me to hold onto it instead so I can give it to you the next time we meet. Thanks!”

_End of message. Fifth saved message:_

“Hello, Doctor Strand. It’s Alex. My Aunt Mabel says she’s glad that you liked the sweater. Well, I know you didn’t exactly say that, but I told her that anyway. So heads up, she might be sending more sweaters. Anyway, I got another call from the Jensen family, you know, the crow case. Anyway, I’ll be taking a trip down to Texas to do some on-site interviews. Apparently there was another case of crow-related defense for the girls. I know that you said that the case was debunked, but the family seems really concerned. I should be in and out of Texas within a week. I know you’re attending another conference, but I’ll be calling to give you some updates about this case. Maybe I can bounce some ideas or explanations off of you? It’s a little exciting to play the skeptic and the believer in this case.”

_End of message. Sixth saved message:_

“It’s Alex again. You told me to call you when I got to my hotel in Texas. This is me calling you. So yeah. Oh, that reminds me. Have you heard about the Crow Carnival?”

_End of message. Seventh saved message:_

“So it turns out that the Crow Carnival has nothing to do with the Jensen case so that’s that. I did, however, witness a, for lack of a better term, crow-defense event. I was interviewing the girls in a park not too far from their house when I guess some older students from their school stopped by. Kids can be mean, I know, but wow. These boys were vicious with their words. It was the usual ‘freaks’ and ‘witch’ comments, but still. I had made sure that there were no crows in the area when we first arrived but suddenly, there was a murder. And by murder, I mean a bunch of crows. Let’s just say that the crows aimed for the exposed soft bits of the boys. They didn’t come near me and the girls. This, this was really something else. It was pretty bloody. I’m sure there’s going to be lots of scars, Richard.”

_End of message. Eighth saved message:_

“Doctor Strand, its Alex. The police dropped the case since there wasn’t really any actual evidence of the girls telling the crows to attack the boys. Both families were pretty shaken up about it, hell even I was, but I’m more worried about Megan and Morgan. Ever since then, they’ve been quiet. More so than they usually are. Mr. Jensen says its normal but I’m not sure. They feel… off. Maybe it’s my lack of sleep, I don’t know. It’s been a pretty long week in Texas. I’ll be wrapping up this case tomorrow and my flight is the next day. I’ll call you again tomorrow evening.”

_End of voice message. Ninth saved message:_

“Doctor Strand, this is Alex. I was heading over to the Jensen home to tell the family I was leaving when I saw the girls biking away from the house. It’s nighttime and it’s technically a school day. There’s no reason for the two girls to be up, let alone leave the house.  Mr. and Mrs. Jensen were trying to catch up with the girls when I arrived. They, they don’t seem to be responding to us. Mr. Jensen is driving slowly behind the girls and Mrs. Jensen has her phone ready to call 911. It’s really weird. The girls are acting like they’re hypnotized or something and there are crows everywhere. I’ll call back later. The girls stopped biking.”

_End of voice message. Tenth saved message:_

“Doctor Strand, its Ruby. Listen, everyone is worried. This isn’t like you. You need to le-”

_Message erased. Eleventh saved message:_

“Doctor Strand, Nic here. Call me back. Please. This is hard on ev-”

_Message erased. Twelfth saved message:_

“Doctor Strand, this is Alex’s mother. We met before a few months back when I was visiting Alex. Alex’s friend, Nic, said you weren’t responding to his calls. I just wanted to let you know that the… the funeral will be next week. It’s, it’s  going to be a closed casket funeral since the crows…. Anyway I don’t think my Alex would have wanted you shut yourself off from everyone who cares about you. Please come.”

_Message erased. End of saved messages. To repeat your saved messages, press 1. To listen to your new messages, press 2. To leave your voicemail, press star._

BEEP

_First saved message:_

“Hey, Doctor Strand! It’s Alex…”


End file.
